Sin necesidad de explicarlo
by Rinoax
Summary: Ambos siempre han sentido algo, pero nunca se han enfrentado a ello. Royai


Disclaimer, los personajes no son mios y eso

**Sin necesidad de explicarlo**

El sonido del boligrafo rasgando el papel inundaba el despacho que Roy Mustang habitaba. Era un gesto monótono, que rompía el silencio del trabajo en el que estaban concentrados sus subordinados. Cada uno de ellos preciado, con una cualidad que les distinguía del resto, pero solo uno destacaba ante sus ojos.

Él era consciente de que ella era su su verdadero soporte para salvar el mundo, pero también era su debilidad para destrozarlo con tan solo sentir su presencia a su lado.

El movimiento del bolígrafo se detuvo de repente, y él descanso su frente en el dorso de su mano mientras notaba como de nuevo, sus pensamientos volaban y su mirada comenzaba a perderse en el infinito.

Muchos creerían que el coronel había aborrecido la montaña de papeles que la teniente le había dejado, pero el verdadero motivo era una batalla interna que le provocaba un malestar por todo su cuerpo. El de no poder estar con ella a pesar de que siempre le seguía lealmente con sus silenciosos pasos.

-¿Coronel?.-susurró ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Él giró su rostro con intenciones de responderle, pero sus palabras se quebraron antes de poder pronunciarlas al darse cuenta de que su rostro, estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo mientras que sus pulmones, se intoxicaban con su fragancia a pólvora y algo que nunca lograba descifrar.

El tiempo se detuvo ante los ojos de ambos, creando una burbuja en la que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y en la que se clavanban las miradas de los subordinados que intentaban descifrar cada palabra no dicha y cada mirada escondida que conscientemete emitían.

-¿Si?.-logró responder él, tras carraspear ruidosamente su garganta y romper el encantamiento.

-¿Ha terminado?.-preguntó ella distanciando su rostro y esquivando su mirada hacia la montaña de papeles desordenados.

-Aun me queda algo Teniente.-respondió él con resoplido.

Ella asintió y volvió a su escritorio sin emitir una palabra. No había necesidad de ello ya que ambos sabían que al final, por mucho que se distrajera, lograría acabar a tiempo.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente y las personas que trabajaban en el cuartel, empezaban a desaparecer una a una sin esperar a nadie.

Roy, al ver la sala vacía, se revolvió el pelo en un gesto cansado, para después grabar la última firma en el último de los papeles.

-¿Ya?.-preguntó ella al ver como su superior dejaba caer el bolígrafo y estiraba sus brazos con brusquedad.

-Ya.-respondió él, mientras se levantaba y cogía el abrigo negro que ella le tendía.

Segundos después, ambos bajaban las escaleras y se encaminaron en la misma dirección. Un camino en el que sus papeles se invertían a cada paso que daban. Él, ahora era el escolta y ella, era la protegida hasta que llegaran a la puerta de su casa. Ambos sabían que no había necesidad de aquello, pero él, un día, comenzó aquella costumbre que ella esperaba en silencio.

El camino se hizo más corto de lo que deseaban, y pronto sus pies se detuvieron mientras ella sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta que Hayate arañaba con impaciencia.

En cuanto ella logró abrirla bajo la mirada abatida de él, el perro se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña con rápidez, lamiendo cada rincón de las suaves manos que estaban a su alcance. Unas que él deseaba coger desesperadamente y no soltarlas jamás.

-Riza...-la llamó él en un susurro para atraer su atención y sin apartar la mirada de la leve sonrisa que se le había dibujado mientras dejaba a Hayate en el suelo.

Ella giró su rostro, dispuesta a despedirse de él como cada noche hacían sin quererlo. Pero esta vez, se sorprendió al notar como los brazos de él, se abrían camino entre los suyos para abrazarla por completo.

Y tras ello, ninguno pudo detener los labios del otro juntarse con los suyos, ya que ambos habían roto la linea invisible que se habían impuesto. Él sabía que ella podía detenerle, pero no lo hizo ni quería hacerlo.

Riza cogió su brazo y caminó de espaldas sin romper el beso, hasta que ambos sintieron la seguridad de su apartamento. Roy cerró la puerta con su espalda, mientras notaba como sus propias manos, comenzaban a perderse por la piel escondida de ella.

Ella, ante el contacto, dejó escapar un suspiro que rompió el beso de ambos.

-Sabes lo que estas haciendo ¿verdad?.-preguntó ella sin necesidad de explicarle las dudas que plagaban su mente.

Él la miró detenidamente, y posó sus labios en su frente mientras la aferraba más contra su cuerpo. Para él, aquello no solo era una noche más, porque estaba plagado de un sentimiento más grande que cualquiera de los sueños y ambiciones que ambos compartían.

Y con solo aquel pequeño gesto, ella sabía su respuesta. Ambos sabían lo que hacían y porque lo hacían sin importarles otra cosa que lo que sentían.

Mientras Hayate bostezaba y se acurrucaba en su cesta, Riza se deshizo lentamente del abrazo, y cogió su mano para guiarle hasta su ordenada habitación.

Poco después, las ropas de ambos comenzaron a invadir el suelo y las respiraciones entrecortadas se hacieron dueñas del silencio, mientras ellos se deshacían bajo las caricias y movimientos del otro. Fijando sus ojos en los del otro, sin cuestionarse nada en ningún momento. Solo mostraban todo lo que no debía salir por medio de sus palabras.

Ambos se tensaron y juntaron sus labios sellando el sonido de la completa unión de su cuerpos, para después descansar el uno sobre el otro. Él con su rostro perdido en la suavidad de su cuello y ella recostada en su marcado torso, mientras sus brazos les mantenían aferrados, hasta caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Riza comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente al notar como los rayos se colaban por la ventana, era una costumbre que tenía pero nunca había sonreido por ella hasta ahora. Ninguno de ellos había huído.

Llevó su mano hasta el dormido rostro de aquel hombre que siempre había querido en silencio, y acarició lentamente su mejilla y cabellos, provocando que los brazos de él la juntaran más contra su cuerpo.

-Un rato más Riza....-susurró él somnoliento.

Ella solo sonrió ante sus palabras y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar por primera vez, de lo que era sentirse amada, hasta que unos pequeños pasos, acompañados de un leve aullido, comenzaron a escucharse por la madera del suelo, que les desveló por completo.

-Pensaba que lo tenías amaestrado.-gruñó él cobijandose bajo la almohada, a la vez que notaba la pérdida de su cuerpo abrazado al de él.

-Tiene hambre...-explicó ella con tranquilidad mientras se ponía una bata para paliar el cambio de temperatura.- Voy a darle de comer y tú puedes ir a la ducha.- añadió ella para después besar su escondido rostro y desaparecer de la habitación.

Roy suspiró y se levantó de la cama perezosamente en dirección al baño. Segundos después, se encontraba totalmente mojado y relajado bajo el agua, mientras rememoraba cada momento sin descanso. Aquello hizo que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro sin remediarlo.

Un rato después, ella seguía sus pasos cuando el edificio de los militares se hizo presente ante los ojos de ambos. Ella mostró su sería fachada y él mostró la suya ante el mundo. Pero en cuanto entraron en la solitaria oficina, las mentiras cayeron y él, sin poder contenerse, la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Roy...-advirtió ella en un susurro.

Pero él la ignoró y silenció su protesta con un delicado beso.

-¿C...Co...?.-preguntó una voz anonadada que cerraba la puerta bruscamente para ocultar lo que sus ojos habían descubierto.

Ella se separó y se ajustó la chaqueta del uniforme tranquilamente, sin perturbarse por la mirada turbada del teniente.

-Buenos días Havoc.-respondió Mustang con voz aburrida.

-.... Coronel...¿...tu y la teniente...?-preguntó entrecortado.

-Sabemos lo que hacemos Teniente Havoc.-respondió ella sin emoción alguna.

-D...De..acuerdo...pero...-tibuteo Havoc

-¿Tienes alguna objeción?.-preguntó Roy mientras se sentaba en su silla y miraba cada movimiento de ella.

-No que va, que va. Solo quería saber si no estaba alucinando o algo.-respondió rápidamente y atrayendo las miradas interrogativas de ambos.- Y no diré nada, no quiero verme cubierto de disparos y de quemaduras.- añadió temeroso y agitando los brazos para restarle importancia.

-Bien...-respondió Roy mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la chaqueta.

-De todas formas...me alegra mucho que por fin...Toda esa situación nos estaba volviendo locos...-dijo Havoc sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Gracias Havoc.-respondió Riza mientras le tendía una montaña de papeles.- Pero ahora hay otros asuntos que atender.

-Si Teniente...-respondió Havoc mientras cogía los papeles con un resoplido, provocando que una leve risa saliera del Coronel. Una que se cortó rápidamente al ver la pila de papeles que ella dejaba sobre su mesa.

-...No voy a salir de aquí hasta mañana...-se quejó él con desesperación.-Hoy tendrás que irte sin mi.

-Le esperaré lo que haga falta Coronel.-rechazo ella sin pensarselo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Él sonrió levemente, sabía que si ella se negaba, era una batalla perdida para él.

-Riza...-susurró él con un tono simple y sincero, que hizo que ella buscara la mano de él.

-Lo se.-respondió con suavidad, para después soltar su mano y dirigirse a su escritorio.

Poco después. él busco sus ojos, y ella encontró los suyos.

No había necesidad de decir nada porque ambos siempre lo habían sabido

Fin


End file.
